My Luigi's Mansion Story
by MissGlenQuagmire56432
Summary: 1 year ago, Mario and Daisy go missing. Now, 1 year later and nobody has heard from them. Now, it's up to Luigi to save them.
1. Chapter 1 - 1 year ago

My Luigi's Mansion Story

Characters

. Luigi - The Main Hero

. Nina - A ninja girl who has been trapped in the mansion for 5 years and at first helps Luigi then betrays him.

. King Boo - The Main Villain

. Professor E. Gadd - A helper to the heroes

. Tina Josie Ann Gadd - Daughter to Professor E. Gadd

. Toad - Is the one that started it after daring Mario and Daisy to sleep at the mansion

. Mario and Daisy - the victims that our heroes are saving

Chapter 1 - 1 year ago

It was a dark and stormy night and after Toad had dared them too, Mario and Daisy were prepared to spend the night at the old haunted mansion that had been standing on the edge of Boo woods for the past 4 years. Mario and Daisy walked up to the mansion looking real scared and now wishing that Toad hadn't dared them to spend the night there. Daisy tried her best to hide behind Mario as they both walked up to the front door.

They got to the front door and let themselves in. Once they were inside, they set up their sleeping bags on the foyer floor. "Mario, I'm scared." said Daisy. "Don't worry Daisy, you're with me, I'll protect you." said Mario. Suddenly, they heard a noise that made them both scream then they saw a shadowy figure which made them shake with fear. The shadowy figure saw this chance as an oppurtunity so it swooped down and grabbed Mario and Daisy, dragging them down to the basement.

Nina, the ninja girl, who had been trapped in the mansion for those last four years heard the screams and decided to find out what was going on. She woke up, went to the courtyard and climbed down the well to peak into the secret altar where she saw Mario and Daisy being turned into paintings by the shadowy figure that was making Mario and Daisy scream in the Foyer. Nina gasped then decided to turn and run because she thought it was the best thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Present Day

My Luigi's Mansion Story

Chapter 2 - The present day.

It had been 1 year since the last time someone had heard from either Mario or Daisy. Princess Peach was worried sick and was about to flip when Toad walked into the room. He looked like he wanted to confess that it was his fault that Mario and Daisy disappeared last year, and that he was the one that dared them to sleep at the mansion in the first place, but instead, he just stood there looking like a complete nut. Professor E. Gadd's daughter Tina walked in behind Toad and asked to speak to the Princess alone so Princess Peach asked everyone to leave the room so everyone left, everyone except Toad, that is.

"I'm glad I could see you Princess, I just come back from Boarding School for the holidays, and my father has told me everything and he's asked me to come and see you and tell you everything he saw on that night that your fiancee and his brother's girlfriend went missing." said Tina. So Tina told Peach everything her father told her and Peach was listening to every word including the part about who dared Mario and Daisy to sleep at the mansion in the first place. Toad knew that he was definitely in trouble now as he gulped once Tina had finished telling the story. Toad tried sneaking out of the room, but Princess Peach caught him just in time. "Toad, why did you dare Mario and Daisy to sleep at that mansion and have me not find out about it until now!" said Peach angrily. `Toad just ran out of the room without answering the question. "I'll deal with him later, right now, we have to call someone to help us." said Peach. "and I think I know who." said Tina staring at a picture of Luigi holding the poltergust 3000 in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Adventure Begins

My Luigi's Mansion Story

Chapter 3 - The Adventure Begins

Luigi was sent a message saying to go to the castle immediately but he didn't get it til he got home because he was out shopping. Of course he missed Mario and Daisy but he still had to do his weekly shop. He got home and packed away his shopping and was about to sit down to enjoy a cup of tea and an episode of Wheel Of Fortune when he saw the message from Princess Peach on his coffee table. He read it, decided to record Wheel Of Fortune so that he could watch it later, grabbed his motorbike helmet and rode to Peach's Castle. Luigi got to the castle, parked his motorbike, took off his helmet and ran into the castle throne room where Princess Peach was waiting for him.

"You wanted to see me Princess." said Luigi. "Yes, Luigi, this is urgent. Your friend E. Gadd's daughter just came to tell me this story." said Peach. Peach told Luigi everything that Tina had just told her and Luigi was listening half shocked at the news and half mad at Toad. Luigi knew what to do, he rode back to his house to grab his ghost catching equipment which consisted of the poltergust 3000, a flashlight and the Gameboy Horror. He equipped the fire, water and ice medallions to the poltergust then he rode back to the castle. Peach gave him the map to the mansion and he left for the mansion with Tina. Little did Luigi know it, but the adventure had only just begun.


End file.
